


Don't start a fight (over something you cannot win)

by pomidor



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: I don't even know bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was a self-made expert in sex, and he knew when someone was dying to touch, but was too proud to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't start a fight (over something you cannot win)

“It’s simple” Sean Parker said with a pause to sip his beer “I can guess what a person’s kink is.”

“Oh, please.” Eduardo Saverin scoffed at him.

It all started because Dustin asked him how he got so many girls into his bed. Eduardo had a point saying it was because he was ‘kind of’ famous, but it was not only because of that.

“People are driven by sex. This ability doesn’t only help me get women, it helps in social relationships as well. If I know a man likes being dominated I will use a certain kind of voice with him. It’s as simple as that.”

“It’s ridiculous. Are you saying you’re able to guess sexual preferences of everyone in this room?” Eduardo persisted.

“I don’t think you would like to find out.” 

He looked straight into his eyes with definite challenge. 

“Try me.”

He couldn’t lie, he liked the stubbornness in those dark eyes.

“Let me rephrase that- the people in the room wouldn’t be happy if I announced their kinks.”

“Start from me than.”

Sean stared at him looking for a trace of uncertainty. He found none.

“I can’t.” He stood up leaning closer to the boy and whispering into his ear “That would ruin someone’s fun.”

He managed to dodge a slap that was coming his way.

Eduardo may think he was bluffing but he could in fact, do what he asked. 

Dustin was easy. Only a fool would miss the way he checked out blondes, and only blondes.

Which would bring us to Chris. This was a bit harder. However, like in every case, eyes betrayed him. Socks-on kind of guy. Strange, but not uncommon.

Well, that left ‘pretty-face’ Eduardo. This was hard because, Sean could tell, Eduardo wasn’t even aware what turned him on. 

It was only fair Sean taught him. 

“Why are you following me, Parker?”

“It’s hard to be somewhere else at all times, considering we live in one house. Forgive me for not avoiding you. Want nachos?”

Eduardo shrugged, so Sean figured he can sit next to him on the grass. Also, the boy took his nachos. 

“These glass walls don’t leave much room for privacy though.” He said looking at Mark and the others, partying in the living room.

Eduardo made a non-commital sound and popped his chewing gum. 

“What are you doing?” Sean asked, scandalized. “You can’t chew gum while eating nachos!”

He immediately corrected this mistake by leaning into Eduardo’s personal space and shoving his tongue inside his mouth. 

Eduardo, for his part, was shocked right after the kiss ended and probably forgot all about the gum that was now inside Sean’s mouth. 

Well, until Sean popped it with a cheeky grin. That may have been the last straw, because a second later he was laying pinned to the grass by none other than a very angry CFO.

“What the fuck are you doing Parker?” This might have been a growl.

Sean looked up at him mildly amused.

“You scattered my nachos.”

Eduardo squeezed his wrist harder. 

“Exhibitionism” Sean said.

He knew he was right. If he wasn’t, Eduardo’s grip wouldn’t waver enough for him to spin them around. Now the boy was laying under him. Sean pushed his knee between his legs and kissed him before he could react.

It must be said in Eduardo’s defense, he didn’t actually kiss back.

Which didn’t mean he disliked it. Sean was a self-made expert in sex, and he knew when someone was dying to touch, but was too proud to do so.

He separated them and breathed softly into Eduardo’s ear. He liked the shivering this caused. 

“I think you are aware that at any moment somebody can look this way.” He licked the boy’s ear. “Mark can look this way.”

And there it was, Eduardo involuntarily rose his hips to rub against Sean’s thigh. 

It was a nice image, Sean decided. Being inside the living room, preferably while the programmers worked. Eduardo sucking his dick in front of everybody. He could bet nobody could keep their composure, even Mark. Especially Mark.

But than Mark was also the reason Sean would never try that. Because he valued his own life. The genius was also the reason why Sean looked down at the boy who was desperately trying to not show how ashamed he felt by averting his eyes. Really, Eduardo may try to act like he was an adult at times, but at the same time there was something unbelievably fresh and innocent about him, although there really wasn’t much of an age difference between them. Sean had slept with girls younger than him.

He sighted and started standing up helping Eduardo up. Before the young business man managed to escape inside the house, Sean noticed a trace of … not exactly regret, but maybe surprise of not continuing. He almost wanted to apologize for giving him false hope. 

When he came inside the kitchen Mark was making himself a sandwich. 

“You should look out with this self-proclaimed ability.” Mark said not looking at him. 

Sean got one look at him and realized; Mark had probably seen them. Well, fuck.

“Self-proclaimed? You don’t believe I’m able to guess what turns you on?”

Mark was relatively hard to guess at first. Sean even considered computers. However, when he finally realized, it seemed painfully obvious.

“Well, boss, why do you think I went all the way to New York to bring the object of your attention back?”

Mark passed him and said;

“I don’t believe you did it just for my sake.”


End file.
